


Paintings and falling in love

by Narryslovechild



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryslovechild/pseuds/Narryslovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the mystery of their campus and Niall wants to figure him out. Maybe, he accidentally falls in love somewhere along the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintings and falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> i love artist!harry and harry so i wrote this hope you like it :)

Niall doesn’t realize it first. He doesn’t realize that he’s staring. Not until Liam is nudging his arm, making Niall divert his attention to him. His eyes land on his friend. He thinks that he really needs to get used to Liam’s new buzz cut but it’s hard for Niall to adjust to certain things. Liam’s new haircut being one. The blonde rises an eyebrow at the boy because he wants to know why Liam nudged him. 

”You’re wasting your time.” Liam says in a whisper as to not disrupt the lecture and Niall immediately knows what Liam is talking about. Niall had been caught staring Harry Styles out and he knows that Liam means that Niall is wasting his time because Harry is an extreme introvert. Everyone at campus knows this. It’s a basic fact. But Niall is so intrigued by him. He can’t help it really. Harry fascinates Niall too much. He wants to know how Harry’s brain works. How he thinks and he wants to now how Harry turned out the way he is. Surely something has made Harry the way he is. 

Niall turns his head back to watch the lad again, only to see that he has picked up a brush and is swiping it over the canvas. Harry’s long hair is tied up in a bun and he’s wearing a white t-shirt with stains all over it. On the canvas Harry’s brush leaves pretty blue traces and Niall finds himself smiling slightly. He is determined. He will figure Harry Styles out. 

//

Louis barks out a laugh from his spot on Liam’s lap. His feathery hair is messy and he hasn’t shaved in a while so he has got quite the stubble. A green Adidas jumper is covering his torso and black skinnies are on his legs. 

”You can’t be serious, Niall.” he then says causing Niall to huff out and cross his arms over his chest. Why are everyone defying him? Of course he can figure Harry out. All he needs is alone time with the boy who seems to be a mystery to everyone. 

”I am.” he says being stubborn as he is. ”Why are you guys so anti me getting to know him?” Louis’ laughter dies down and he sees that Niall actually means what he’s saying and Louis can also tell that his best friend since they were in diapers, is hurt by the lack of positive response and encouragement. 

”No, hey Niall. That’s not it. It’s just, he’s a bit weird.” Louis shrugs as he speaks but his words infuriate Niall. How could Louis say that when he hasn’t ever tried to speak to Harry? It’s not fair. Sure, Harry seemed like quite an odd persona but Niall also thinks that Harry seems interesting and wonderful. 

”How can you say that? Don’t you know not to judge a book by it’s cover?” Louis’ eyes widen when Niall’s tone becomes more annoyed and quite frankly, Niall almost never uses angry or annoyed tones. Niall is right though, Louis should definitely know that a book shouldn’t be judged by it’s cover because he himself has experienced a lot of misjudgment. Louis opens his mouth but nothing makes it out before Niall has risen from his seat on the sofa and retreated to his own room, of course slamming the door. 

//

It’s a week later when Niall is eyeing Harry again, this time during his lunch. Harry is sat in the canteen with a sketchpad and his eyebrows are furrowed as he drags his pen across the paper. Today he is wearing a hoodie and just like every other piece of clothing he owns, it's got paint stains on it. Niall has made up his mind. He’s going to talk to Harry today. Harry, the artistic, quiet, gorgeous introvert. Harry, who will most likely just dismiss Niall, the mediocre lad he is. Niall is so mediocre compared to Harry because sure, Niall is quite good at singing and he enjoys writing songs. But Harry is just such a beautiful character. 

With his cup of Starbucks coffee in his hand he begins walking in the direction of Harry’s table. He ponders on what to say to him but just as he is about to reach him, a girl stands right next to Harry and she clears her throat. She makes an attempt to charm him, but not once does he even lift his gaze from the paper where he is sketching something Niall can’t really see what it is. The girl walks away with a red face after Harry finally diverted his attention to her just to dismiss her, telling her he had absolutely no interest in going out with her that next Friday. 

Watching the scene unfold makes Niall a bit nervous but then he realizes, he’s not asking Harry out. He simply wants to become his friend. Surely Harry couldn’t just dismiss him in the same way. So Niall begins o walk again and bravely sits down next to the curly haired lad. He glances at Harry and the drawing and a small smile spreads across his features when he sees Harry’s beautiful sketch of a girl. The girl showing much resembles to Harry himself. Maybe a sister or perhaps his mother in her younger days. Not that Niall knows, he’s simply guessing. Harry sighs loudly and puts his pen down. 

”Didn’t I tell you I’m not interested in- Oh.” his tone is annoyed at first and Niall assumes Harry thought it was the girl again. When he sees Niall he interrupts himself and stares at Niall for a few seconds, before going back to drawing. Niall watches him in fascination and simply sits next to Harry for a while. Harry doesn’t say anything else except what he said when Niall first sat down. And when it’s time for the boys to head to their individual classes, they both stand up and Niall shoots Harry a smile before leaving the artistic boy. Harry doesn’t think much of it, but instead shoves his sketchpad into his bag before he rushes of to his sculpting class. 

//

Niall doesn’t see Harry for a few days. The next time he sees him, Harry is sat under a tree on campus, with a sketchpad in his hands. He looks concentrated and Niall leaves Liam and Louis in an instant to walk over to the cute brunette instead. He sits down opposite of Harry and pulls out the book he’s currently reading, out of his bag. The book is very interesting, but nothing is more interesting than Harry, so of course Niall glances up at the brunette from time to time. He notices that Harry is working on the same sketch he was last time they sat with each other. 

”Who is it?” Niall finds himself asking and he didn’t plan on asking. Of course he wondered but he wasn’t gonna ask. Harry doesn’t move his gaze from the pad, just continues drawing and stays silent. Niall assumes he’s not planning on answering so he simply goes back to reading. 

”It’s my sister.” a deep voice speaks after five minutes in silence. Niall snaps his head up to look at Harry and he’s met with emerald green eyes. Harry blinks at Niall, and Niall can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking. 

”’m Harry.” he says with that deep voice and it causes Niall to chuckle softly. It’s cute of Harry to introduce himself. He’s pretty sure Harry is aware that people talk about him a lot. 

”I know. I’m Niall.” Harry nods and goes back to drawing his sister. Niall smiles as he reads his book because he thinks it’s cool that he actually got to talk a bit with Harry. His phone buzzes in his pocket and when he pulls it out, he sees a text from Louis reminding him he has class in ten minutes. Niall mutters out a curse and stands up from his spot. Of course, this doesn’t grab Harry’s attention because frankly, what does? Except art of course. Niall runs off, but not forgetting to shout out a goodbye to Harry. Little does he know that Harry actually grins and mutters out a goodbye under his breath. 

//

Niall thinks about Harry a lot. Maybe a bit too much but he simply can’t help himself. Harry is too captivating for his own good. Something that he thinks about a lot, is how he actually talked to him. They exchanged a few words, maybe not that many but a few. He can’t help but admire Harry and his beauty. He wants to know more about Harry. Does he like books? Where does he live? On campus or like Niall, in some other place nearby? Does he cry when he watches sad movies and how often does he talk to his sister? The sister he is spending time drawing. Surely they must have quite the bond if he draws her.

Louis and Liam definitely think Niall thinks about Harry too much. And right now, Niall is rambling about Harry. He’s asking his two best friends what they think about all these things that he’s wondering about Harry and Louis can’t help but blurt out the question he’s been dying to ask for so long now. 

”Niall do you have a crush on Harry?” Liam’s eyes widen at the same time as Niall snaps his head to Louis instead of Liam. 

”What?” he asks and he is genuinely confused because he isn’t crushing on Harry. Although thinking about it, he can understand Louis’ question. He does talk an awful lot about Harry. 

”No. I don’t have a crush on Harry. He just fascinates me.” Niall can’t really put words on why Harry is so fascinating to him. He just is. Maybe it’s his looks or the way he isn’t fazed by anything. If anything, Niall has gotten even more fascinated by Harry now that he has sat with the lad twice. He wonders how Harry is so cool with Niall just sitting down with him. Harry’s mind is such a mystery but it’s a mystery Niall wants to solve. 

Louis and Liam notices that Niall is zoning out again, so they simply leave Niall to himself to think of Harry. They are growing quite sick of hearing about him all the time. Especially since they know that Niall barely even knows Harry. But Niall doesn’t realize that they’ve left. He’s busy thinking about Harry to notice anything.

//

Harry is painting the next time Niall sees him. Niall was just about to walk home since he just had his last class when he sees Harry. The artist is wearing a hoodie since it is a bit chilly outside and he’s holding a brush in one hand, palette in the other. When Niall reaches Harry he sees that the tall boy has paint on his hands and he’s not wearing the rings he usually does. He then averts his attention to the painting only to see a blank canvas except for some blue brushstrokes. Niall assumes Harry just started the painting and he silently stands next to Harry as he paints. 

He learns that Harry finds painting very frustrating but also very enjoyable as he stands there because Harry lets out frustrated grunts when something doesn’t turn out the way he wants it to, and hums of approval when he’s satisfied. After standing with Harry for an hour he finally decides to say something. 

”You want to come with me to an art museum some day? There are a few in town I’ve heard are quite nice.” he says and his voice is soft. Almost like he expects to get rejected, which he does because it is Harry he’s talking to. Harry doesn’t do anything with anyone. It’s silent because Harry doesn’t respond. He simply continues painting. Niall thinks for a few minutes and he eventually decides that he likes that Harry kept quiet instead of rejecting his offer with words. 

”Which one? I’ve been to a few in town already.” Harry’s deep voice surprises Niall because almost twenty minutes had passed and Niall wonders why Harry takes such long time to answer questions. However he still answers Harry. 

”We could go to which ever you feel like going to.” Niall suggests and Harry hums as he continues to paint. The painting looks gorgeous and Niall is stunned by it. He’s kind of jealous of Harry’s talent. Harry can make such beautiful things. Niall can write songs but they could never reach the level of beauty that Harry’s art does. 

”I’ve wanted to go to the one in Chester for a while.” Harry mentions and Niall has to think before he realizes Harry is talking about the art museum. 

”Of course, it is an hours drive to get there.” he continues in his slow drawl. Niall, however shrugs. Not that Harry sees that since he’s still focusing on the canvas. 

”It’s okay. We could go to the one in Chester.” he is quick to agree because the thing is, the one hour drive doesn’t bother Niall. It excites him. The drive will be a perfect time to get to know Harry a bit better. The lad hums out again. He has put his brush down and it’s quite dark outside, Niall notices. Harry packs his stuff away and lifts the painting off of the easel. 

”Could you hold this?” he asks Niall and holds the painting out to Niall who accepts it quickly, holding it carefully. Harry begins to hum softly as he packs up the easel. When he has packed up all the stuff he looks at Niall for the first time since the blonde joined him. For a few minutes they just watch each other and Niall wonders what is going through Harry’s head. He, however is first to break the silence. 

”You want help to carry all this home?” he asks and as usual, it takes Harry a few minutes to reply. He nods and thanks Niall for the offer. Niall can’t help but feel flattered when he wonders if Harry wants to carry the painting but Harry simply says that he trusts Niall with it. 

The walk to Harry’s place takes half an hour if Niall estimates the time correctly. He isn’t sure he does but it doesn’t really matter how long it takes. One of his questions have been answered and there is possibility another one could be as well. He now knows that Harry doesn’t live on campus. When Harry opens a gate to the garden of a very pretty little house and walks up to the door, Niall assumes Harry still lives with his family. They walk inside and Harry tells Niall he can just put the painting down in the hall. Then Harry surprises Niall, telling him to wait a second before he disappears. Upon returning a few minutes later he has a pen in hands and takes Niall hand. Harry scribbles something down on it and then lets go of it. 

”Just, shoot me a text and we’ll talk about the art museum trip.” he says when Niall lifts his hand to look at it. Harry scratches his neck and carefully shoots Niall a small smile when Niall looks up at him. 

”Okay. I will. Goodbye Harry.” he says and takes a step back and laying a hand on the door handle preparing to open the door.

”Bye.” the other boy answers not lingering on the goodbye, but simply lifting his painting and walking off with it. Niall chuckles to himself and leaves Harry’s house. He hasn’t walked for that long before he notices that it’s dark and cold and that he has no idea where he is. So with cold shaky hands he takes out his phone and sends a text to Louis and Liam in their group chat asking if they can pick him up and then pressing the ’send my current location’ button, hoping they see it soon enough. 

Luckily Liam responds after only two minutes, that they are on their way and maybe, when they’ve arrived and they’re in the car listening to Niall ramble about the artistic weirdo they regret coming to pick him up. But for once, they let Niall ramble because it’s kind of interesting hearing actual facts about Harry. The boy is a mystery and Niall is figuring him out. 

//

The next Saturday, Niall is up bright and early which really is rare. During weekends Niall often sleeps until noon at the earliest. Not this Saturday though, because he’s going to Chester. Harry and Niall had texted back and forth and decided that Saturday suited both of them perfectly so it was the obvious choice. Niall plays music as he showers, as he makes breakfast and as he rides his car to Harry’s. He’s in a great mood and he’s positive that nothing can ruin it. 

When he is outside Harry’s house, he decides that texting Harry that he has arrived probably is the best way to let him know, waking the rest of Harry’s family. Little does Niall know they’re already awake because Harry can’t do things silently because of how clumsy he is. 

Harry is quick to come out to the car and he’s got a little bag with him. Niall smiles brightly at Harry when he enters the car and greets him happily. 

”Morning Niall.” Harry’s voice is even deeper in the morning Niall notes and he waits for Harry to buckle up before driving off. It isn’t until after maybe fifteen minutes Harry says something again. 

”You think we could play some other music? I brought a cd.” he mutters out and begins digging through his bag. Niall glances over at him thinking he looks very breathtaking. He’s wearing a hoodie, a pair of black skinnies and boots that are scuffed up and Niall is pretty sure they’ve got some paint on them. All in all, the outfit is very Harry. 

Harry makes a sound as he finds the disc and holds it out to show Niall, who takes a quick glance and sees that it is ’21’ by Adele. Niall smiles before casting his gaze ahead again to watch the road. He’s happy because the cd makes him feel like he’s learned two new things about Harry. The first being that Harry is one of those persons who still purchase actual cd’s. Second being he likes Adele. Niall is satisfied with the information because he himself still purchase cd’s and likes Adele. So there is something they have in common.

”You think we could listen to it?” Harry asks but it seems he doesn’t really care for Niall’s answer since he is already opening the case. However Niall nods in approval and Harry grins widely. He sings along with all the songs, but when Niall starts singing along, Harry stops. He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. This confuses Niall and he assumes that maybe Harry wants to try and get some sleep so he stops singing along. 

”No. Continue.” Harry says and opens his eyes. Niall glances over at him and blue eyes meet green ones. Niall blinks at Harry in confusion and Harry smiles slightly. 

”I like you voice. It’s beautiful.” Harry says before leaning back again. A blush spreads across his cheeks and he averts his attention back to the road softly singing along to the song. Niall was taken aback by Harry’s compliment, not that he didn’t already know he was quite a good singer. He had been praised many times before but hearing it from Harry was different. It felt like it meant more. 

The rest of the car ride is, to Niall’s slight disappointment, only him singing along to Adele’s songs and Harry softly humming. Harry’s eyes gets wide with excitement when they finally reach the museum and he quickly unbuckles and gets out of the car. Niall chuckles and steps out of the car as well and he’s quick to follow Harry, whom he’ve never seen more excited. 

Harry is already at the front desk and Niall walks up to him, only to see Harry paying for two tickets. Niall feels confused because why would Harry pay for Niall’s ticket? It doesn’t add up for him. But Harry interrupts Niall’s thoughts when he hands the blonde the ticket and takes Niall’s hand, pulling him along. 

Niall decides that being in an art museum with Harry is something he loves. He loves watching Harry as he observes the paintings. He finds it fascinating that Harry takes up a journal and scribbles down words and sentences from time to time. He wonders what it is that Harry writes. At one point he wonders too much and much like the the time he asked who it was Harry was drawing, the question just it’s way out of his mouth. Harry turns to Niall and the smile he sends Niall makes Niall’s insides melt. Harry explains that he likes to take notes on what certain artist have done and he likes writing down his thoughts and interpretations of the paintings. 

During the day, Niall learns that Harry is a lot more fascinating than Niall originally thought and he finds himself loving how Harry can stand in front of a painting for five minutes before turning to Niall and just talking about it. Telling Niall about his interpretations and asking Niall what he thinks of the paintings.   
He also learns that Harry isn’t the introvert everyone thinks he is. You just need to ask him the right questions. Niall decides that asking Harry to come with him to an art museum was a good idea. 

// 

They begin to hang out more and Niall loves it. He comes to Harry’s place a few times. He meets Harry’s mum and his sister. He learns that Harry’s dad doesn’t live with them, but that he lives in London and Harry doesn’t see him very much. 

The first time Niall sees Harry’s room he isn’t too surprised because to be frank, he expected something like it. There were art supplies everywhere and his floors had paint stains here and there. The journal where Harry had jotted down his notes when they were at the museum was laid on Harry’s desk along with millions of pens, brushes and everything art related you could imagine. Harry had a lot of storage and Niall understood that Harry liked to save everything he had ever made. The only thing in Harry’s room that surprises him, are the technology equipment. Harry has an iMac, which Niall didn’t really expect but Harry explained that he also liked trying out animating and he liked to find references for his art. He then also joked and said that he was like everyone else, him having a computer shouldn’t surprise Niall. 

After Harry showed Niall his room, he had taken him to another room they had and Niall’s mind was blown. He wasn’t that good at estimating things, but he knows that there were over 100 paintings in that room. Harry told him that his mother had complained a lot over the paintings and that Harry did want to sell them or give them away, but he simply couldn’t. He was too emotionally attached to them. Niall learned that Harry was very normal. No matter what anyone else says. 

//

He doesn’t really know when it happens, but he starts viewing Harry in a completely different way. He had admired him a lot before, but now he did it in a different way. He finds himself staring at Harry’s lips for hours on end. Finds himself thinking of how it would feel to kiss them. It’s weird because he hasn’t felt like this about anyone before. Sure he’s had crushes here and there, but he has never appreciated someone as much as he does Harry. 

Maybe it’s the Thursday they watch a movie together and Harry falls asleep ten minutes in. Niall spent the rest of the movie watching Harry, finding it hard to wake him because he looked peaceful as he slept. 

Maybe it was the time he spent the night and woke up in the middle of the night because there was a noise coming from Harry’s room and when he got there he was met with Harry picking up things from the floor. When he asked if Harry was okay, Harry apologized for five minutes for waking Niall up. He explained that he couldn’t sleep and just wanted to paint instead of just staring at his ceiling. Niall had stayed up with him, and watched Harry paint. 

Maybe it was the time Harry was so excited to show Niall a painting he had been working on. Niall was confused when he saw the painting because he didn’t really know what Harry had painted. He felt like an idiot for asking but Harry’s reply, melted his heart. The painting was a beautiful mess of different colors mostly warm ones and when Niall asked what it was Harry smiled and told him that the painting showed how Harry felt when he heard Niall singing the first time. The painting was even called ’Niall’s voice’. 

He doesn’t really know when it happened. But Niall is pretty sure that somewhere along the way, he fell in love with Harry. 

//

Harry is sitting by his desk. He’s drawing and there’s music playing throughout the room. Niall is lying on the bed wearing one of Harry’s hoodies. It’s big and has stains on it. Not that Niall cares. He’s got his guitar with him but he hasn’t brought it out of it’s case. He thinks it can wait. 

”Niall?” Harry’s deep voice is such a lovely sound and Niall finds himself wishing he could be artistic like Harry and paint a painting to show Harry how much he loved his voice. Niall hums and turns his attention to Harry. 

”I want to draw you.” Harry states and turns his gaze to Niall, who is very stunned by Harry’s words. Why would Harry want to draw him? He know he’s not ugly, but then again he isn’t anything special. He’s mediocre. 

”Me?” he questions and Harry nods. Harry tilts his head a bit, awaiting Niall’s reply. 

”Why me?” Harry furrows his eyebrows and he looks confused, Niall thinks. Niall decides to sit up in bed to be able to watch Harry more closely. 

”You’re beautiful.” Harry says in a tone, that suggests that it is obvious and should be to Niall. However Niall just blinks at Harry because he doesn’t understand. How could Harry, gorgeous Harry, think that he was beautiful? Harry seems to notice Niall’s lack of knowledge of his own beauty so Harry stands up from his seat by his desk. He walks over to Niall and begins by tracing Niall’s nose. 

”This, your nose, is quite crooked and asymmetrical but it fits your face.” he begins, and then traces Niall’s jawline instead. ”Your jawline isn’t the sharpest one out there but it’s defined a bit more by the slight stubble you have here.” he continues before moving his hand and letting his thumb run across Niall’s cheek. ”You have these teeny tiny freckles that really you have to pay close attention to, to notice.” Harry’s thumb slips down to Niall’s lips and Niall knows his breath just hitched. Harry ignored that if he heard it. ”Your lips are such a pretty pink and they fit you perfectly. Your eyes are the clearest of blue and the contrast of the two colors in your hair is so, wonderful. It all pulls together so nicely and you are just so beautiful.” Harry’s voice is so deep and it’s gotten to just above a whisper. Harry’s face is so close and all Niall wants to do, is pull Harry in for a kiss. He doesn’t. However, he lets Harry draw him. After the praise from Harry he is sure. He is in love with the boy who used to be a mystery. 

// 

He accidentally writes a song about Harry. It’s not his intention but somehow, he can’t do anything in his life without it being about Harry anymore. Everything is about Harry and he decides that he needs to play the song to Harry. He names it ’Harry’ because it’s the most suitable one. Maybe he also calls Harry, asking if he can come over. He doesn’t care that it’s nine pm and he shouldn’t go over there so late. Harry doesn’t seem to care about time either, because he tells Niall to come right away. Maybe Niall accidentally breaks the speed limit on his way there. He is just too excited. 

When he gets there, he barges in and says a quick hello to Anne before rushing up the stairs to Harry’s room. Harry is sat on the floor, painting with watercolors and his head snaps up when Niall stops in the doorway. The brunette shoots him a happy smile and Niall blurts it out. 

”I wrote you a song.” he says and Harry’s eyes widen. Niall thinks that Harry looks happy, excited and nervous at the same time. 

”Sing it to me.” the artist demands and puts the brush he was holding, down. He looks at Niall expectantly and Niall puts his guitar case down on the floor, bringing his guitar out and then sitting down on the floor opposite of Harry. He sits down indian style and clears his throat before beginning to strum some chords. Niall sings Harry the song and when Harry’s eyes fills with tears, Niall’s voice starts to waver. How is he supposed to sing when Harry is crying?

When Niall finishes the song, Harry leans forward a bit. Harry grabs the guitar and puts it to the side. It’s silent and Harry has got traces of tears on his cheeks. Niall’s eyes flutter shut when Harry leans in and when he feels Harry’s lips on his own, he knows. He is in love with Harry Styles and maybe, just maybe, Harry might be in love with him too.


End file.
